


I've Loved You Forever Now

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Body Guard Kylo Ren, Boys Kissing, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Courtesan Armitage Hux, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, light murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Courtesan Armitage Hux eagerly awaits his father, Brendol, to procure him an expensive marriage contract. It's his only way out of their decrepit castle that's a veritable prison. When fresh-out-of-the-academy Body Guard comes to guard Armitage, he falls for the courtesan. Not just in love, but a head-over-heels, can't-breathe, his-thoughts-are-consumed-by-lust kind of love. When their transport ship is blown out of the sky however, Kylo finally reveals his feelings for the courtesan who, until then, was completely unaware, though returns his feelings just the same.





	I've Loved You Forever Now

The castle was run down, decrepit in some spots, even. Who had been a Lord once, now Brendol Hux lived in squalor with his only hopes of making it out of his position, after being disowned by the crown, as selling off his professionally trained son.

Armitage was a sight to behold, as his new body guard entered a lighted chamber. It was lighted only because of the midday sun that illuminated the scene from outside. Before Kylo, Armitages visage unfolded like something of a dream.

The man was soft shouldered, with smooth, pale skin, and a crystal clear complexion. His hair was just as fair as himself and short, with eyelashes so faint they might as well have been transparent.

Armitage Hux stood in a gown of bright orange that fell off his shoulders brilliantly, and captured his waist tight where it cinched. He was radiant with beauty and poise as he turned, though the upturned pinch in his nose told Kylo just how little he thought of his new body guard.

As Brendol made the introduction, Armitage gave Kylo the once over, before he turned his back to the body guard and continued to gaze out the open window that had no pane.

"Son, this is Kylo Ren. He will be your guard until we can finalize the situation with your suitor."

"The non-situation, father," Armitage bit towards him, and Brendol seemed to harden against his son. To say they despised each other was an understatement. The hate was palpable, not least because Brendol was looking for somebody to sell Armitage to, as a professional trained courtesan. But it was also obvious that while Armitage wanted to get out of this squalid castle that was a veritable prison, he didn't approve of whoever his current suitor was.

"Armitage," Brendol warned, before he finally turned. His jaw was sharp and gaze even more cut as he approached. "Greet your new personal guard."

The fact that Brendol felt the need to still teach his son things, when it was obvious that this man was highly cultured, what with the bright orange, intricately embroidered fabric he wore and perfect moisturized skin was not lost on Kylo. But since he wore a tight mask, hiding all features including his eyes since the goggles he wore had a variety of options to see infrared, at night, and heat, his private thoughts were kept hidden during their altercation.

"Thank you, for your services. I'm sure my father has paid quite a sum for them," Armitage added the last bit, out of spite. But at that, and having never seen such a beautiful creature in his life, Kylo got down to one knee. If he were guarding royalty, he would use such a gesture, but instead bestowed it upon Armitage.

At which, of course, Armitage raised an eyebrow at the gesture, and held out his hand slowly. Kylo reached up, and brought the back of his hand to where his lips were as if to kiss it, though of course, he didn't. Even without the mask, he wouldn't dare get that close.

"Thank you for having me. I promise on my honor to protect your life."

"Oh I like him," Armitage directed at his father, and as Kylo stood up, he could see that Armitage was smiling slyly. Kylo could have died in his grinning eyes, and perfect white teeth. 

Instead, he stood stock still, rigid with every muscles held back as he was ready to spring on anything that might jump out and attack them. Fresh from training, he was aware that danger was always around them.

"Good. Well, I will leave you two to be acquainted, as I have a very many things to attend to."

"Of course you do," Armitage said sarcastically, but then Brendol let him go. It was clear that Armitage knew what power he held over Brendol. His father might have been the one to choose who Armitage was sold off to, but without Armitage, Brendol would die of the cold and hunger Kylo was sure they suffered from.

"So, Kylo, it's a pleasure," Armitage said as he stepped forward. He invaded Kylo's space, close enough that if he weren't wearing the mask, and the head to toe black clothing, he'd probably be able to feel Armitage's breath, and his warmth. 

"Why do you wear the mask?" he asked, and lifted up a hand to motion to it, though didn't try to touch Kylo.

"Protection in a fight," he said factually.

"And are you expecting a fight?" Armitage mused and he got that same bored and lazy smile on his face, like he had anywhere else to be.

"I'm always expecting a fight when performing my duties."

Armitage hummed, leaning up on his tip toes to ghost his face over Kylo's before he stepped back. "Very well. Come, I'd like to go for a walk."

Kylo followed wordlessly, the soles of his shoes silent as he walked after Armitage who was perpetually barefoot.

* * *

Out in the gardens, Armitage walked over dried leaves which he had to skillfully avoid. Kylo watched as his shoulders dipped and ebbed, and the dying trees around them laid out more foliage. But Armitage was careful, and slow.

He weaved through the dead and decaying leaves, and as bad as it looked, it could have been worse. It was obviously somebody came to attend to the garden at least once a week, but with the trees dying and preparing for winter, it should really be daily.

Kylo knew that the Hux family was in dire straights; it was probably why they had hired somebody straight out of training, versus somebody with more experience who would be expected to guard somebody of Armitage's stature.

But here Kylo was, following silently after a beautiful courtesan that he was in no way ready to treat as his employer. But still Kylo followed, as Armitage walked quietly and looked down at his fingers.

"You know, my father is selling me to one of the Tech barons. Or at least, he hopes to." 

Kylo answered with a silent nod, though by his lack of verbal recognition, Armitage looked back at him. Upon seeing that Kylo was still there, Armitage continued.

"He's old though. And fat. So very fat." Armitage shook his head, and leaned down to pick up one of the leaves in his way. He tossed it off to the side then, a carefree move that had Kylo lusting after feeling those fingers run down his face. 

"But the house is nice," Armitage continued as he meandered. Kylo was sure that Armitage thought he was just talking to himself, but Kylo was listening intently. He followed close behind, his hand on the laser sword on his belt. But this place, it was so remote.

It was a hundred kilometers from anything, so if an assassin was coming, or somebody wanted to capture Armitage for their own, they'd have to go a long ways out of their way to find him.

Kylo watched Armitage's back, and wished to stroke his finger down through each protruding rib. But he kept his distance, and waited for that night, when he'd finally be allowed to sleep, and think of his decision of taking this post.

* * *

The night was warm as it fell upon the decrepit castle. As Kylo stood guard on the crumbling balcony of Armitage's room, he looked back, and flipped his goggles to night vision. He looked over, and watched as Armitage's tiny form slept.

The bed where he lay was far too large, his form taking up barely a fraction of it. His chest rose and fell with each quiet breath, and how Kylo wanted to inhale his used breath, and let it fill his lungs with Armitage's taste.

Instead, he stood stock still, listening to the night around them. There was plenty of noise outside, bugs moving around and birds chirping as they called for wakefulness in their sleep cycle.

Kylo kept a hand on his sword, and listened for any foes who might come crawling up the balcony or bursting in to the room. But none were there, and he was left perpetually alone on the balcony to watch over a very snippy, yet gorgeous ginger.

He found himself turning again, to watch the small figure in the bed. How he'd like to just crawl in behind him, over the sheets and pull off his mask. Kylo clenched his hand in an attempt to keep from relieving himself of his mask, because he had to keep it on at all times.

It was imperative that he maintained his stoic rigidity; it was part of his ability to effectively guard somebody. They couldn't see how his face or eyes betrayed emotion, so he hid them under a mask. But how he longed to press his lips to Armitage's skin, and taste what must have been sunflowers and daisies, or some other ridiculous summer flower.

Kylo groaned, as the thought of Armitage's scent sent pleasure right down his spine. He inhaled a deep breath, to dampen his lust for the man who he'd barely known for a day.

But as if hearing him, Armitage awoke with a start. He jerked, before his sleepy head lifted itself, and the sheets made a quiet rustling sound. He rolled over slightly, looking in Kylo's direction as his drowsy eyes opened. Kylo remained stock still, not wanting to disrupt the courtesan's sleep.

"You're safe," he said in a quietly reassuring voice, before he dipped his head once in recognition that Armitage was awake.

Armitage, for his part, vaguely nodded his head, before he rolled back over and grabbed the small glass of water from the night stand. Kylo could almost hear him sip it, and take a quiet gulp before he set it down. 

Then Armitage settled down again as he slid back under the sheer sheet he wore, more to hide his naked decency from Kylo than to keep him warm during these summer months, before he rolled over. 

With Armitage now facing Kylo, he took a step back, to slightly hide his visage behind the wall that slightly protruded. He didn't want to have to look directly at Armitage's face, so he remained standing with his right side towards the man who slowly dozed off again.

* * *

The bath seemed to take an eternity to fill. But when it was almost at the brim, Armitage turned the water faucet off, and shed the robe that he wore. Kylo stood nearby, in the private bathroom, with his back to the corner. This way, he could see the door and the large open window. That also meant he could see Armitage, who slipped completely naked in to the tub.

He let out a sigh of pleasure as he slid in to the water which was a bit too warm, because Kylo could see the steam rising off of it.

Then Armitage slid completely underneath, and Kylo tensed. He didn't take a step forward, not yet, but was ready to spring in to action if need be.

A second later however, Armitage came back up and let out a quiet sigh as he wiped back the hair from his face. His back was to Kylo, so he could pretend that the guard wasn't even there.

Then he began to bathe himself, using a scented bath soap to rub over his soft, pale skin that pinkened in the warm water. Kylo tried to hold his breath, doing his best to ignore how lustful he felt towards his ward. But eventually he lost the battle, and he had to inhale deep as Armitage plucked the loose rose petals from his skin.

Despite trying to breathe through his mouth, he caught a few spare wafts of the soap Armitage used despite the filter in his mask. It was mostly used for smoke, not something as grandiose as scent oil. It was a delicious mix of vanilla and lavender, and it went right to Kylo's groin.

He'd taken to wearing tight boxers, to keep himself at bay while around Armitage. But something about the courtesan always spoke to Kylo, and eased out his lust without even so much as a word or a glance.

He watched as Armitage lifted his arm out of the water, and gently rubbed it down with a cloth. Kylo watched as the water dripped off his finger tip, and wished to take even a taste of Armitage's used bath water.

It was ridiculous, this entire thing. Kylo had never been so in love with somebody in his whole life. Many had even tried even to steal his heart, but he was a very driven man. Now, however, in his station with only two other men in his presence, Kylo found himself hopelessly entwined in Armitage's visage, despite the fact that they'd never touched.

He waited, trying to focus on the fact that an assassin could come out of the woodwork at any moment. But none did, of course. Not when Armitage dipped his head back under the water again, or when he got out. There were no men in dark hoods jumping out of the shadows to attack Armitage. It was just the perfect looking courtesan, who was always trailed by the dark clad bodyguard, who barely left his side.

* * *

Some time after midnight, Kylo was allowed to be relieved of his duty. This job was very demanding, spending 18 hours on, and 6 hours off. But that was all he needed, because he didn't sleep more than three or four hours a night. 

So he shut the balcony doors to Armitage's room and made sure they were locked, before he walked past the large bed with a tiny lump in it, and locked the doors behind himself. He would, in effect, lock Armitage in so that he couldn't get out. But that was what he'd been instructed to do, and he followed the instructions to the letter.

Then he went down to his room on the first floor, which was a veritable cell with stone walls and a large wooden door. It was stark, with only a window that had two bars across it in the shape of a plus sign. This was where he'd spend forever, if this job worked out as it should.

In private, Kylo was just as silent as in public. So he undressed without a word to himself, thinking of how much he appreciated this job to keep his mind off of how much he'd like to be upstairs in Armitage's bed right now.

Kylo diligently deposited his garments in a laundry hamper that would be washed once a week, before he changed in to a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. As much as he liked the luxury of sleeping naked, he wouldn't dare be found so indecent if there was an emergency.

So Kylo crawled in to his twin bed while clothed, and he rolled on to his back as he stared up at the ceiling. He sighed, and put a hand under his head, and finally let his mind drift.

Armitage was so pure, yet so jaded. Perhaps he was angry at his living situation, perhaps he'd had hopes and dreams once that were now dashed. Whatever it was, something in Armitage's past made him snippy, though sharp. And the softer sides of him only helped Kylo fall in love faster.

He'd stay with Armitage forever if allowed. Kylo would be by his side when needed, and maybe one day, he'd be granted permission to just _touch_ the courtesan in a candid moment. The thought of skin on skin contact with Armitage made Kylo groan, so he got up from the bed.

It was uncouth, but Kylo hadn't dared take this job without some personal amenities. He'd hidden a bottle of lube at the bottom of his bag, just in case they'd searched him before he came to this post. But nobody has searched him, and frankly, security was incredibly lax.

He went back to the bed and got under the covers, where he took a moment to pull down his pants just over the curve of his ass, and apply a generous helping of lube. Putting the bottle on the night stand and turning off the light, Kylo finally went down to palm at himself, and he groaned at the delicious length that he found waiting.

If Armitage were his, he'd shower Armitage with every finery in the world. He'd lay roses at his feet, just to get a touch or a sigh from the man. 

Kylo pulled the pillow down against his chest, and snuggled it close. He scissored his legs around it, and stroked as he thought of the soft touch Armitage would give him if he were Kylo's.

Kylo would steal him away from here, and he'd never have to worry about the cold or the hunger. He'd always lay praise on Armitage, and allow the man to pursue whatever fine things he was sure Armitage desired. Whatever hobbies he wished to indulge in, Kylo would provide him with the tools to the best of his ability.

He could also imagine Armitage's thin throat, so practiced at sucking that he'd probably get Kylo off in five seconds flat. The thought of Armitage's lips around his length had Kylo spiraling, and he came on to the pillow as his cock gave a dull throbbing.

He opened his eyes in shock, because he'd never come that fast. Tugging out the last tendrils of pleasure, Kylo stared at the wall across the room, and wondered how he'd gotten in to such a state.

Sitting up, Kylo trembled once because he'd definitely been more horny than he'd thought. He sighed as he looked around the room, and realized that spending days upon days in a semi-aroused state had made him cum in less than a minute. He looked over at the bottle of lube, and realized that it might get some very good use here.

Slowly, Kylo got up from the bed to clean himself up. He used one of the hand towels he was provided to wipe himself, and the pillow that had served as Armitage in his fantasies. Then he put the towel in the hamper, though made sure that any parts that he'd used to clean up his slick didn't touch his clothes. He didn't need white cum stains on them when he was trying to be a professional.

After stowing the lube at the bottom of his bag of amenities, Kylo pulled his pants back up all the way, and climbed back in to bed. He turned off the lamp on the nightstand, and turned the pillow over to the dry side. Then he pulled the thin blankets up to his chin, and settled in for a quick, though thorough nights sleep.

* * *

The sound of wailing filled the chamber where Kylo had first been introduced to his ward. Armitage, for his part, was sobbing as he fell at his fathers knees, though Brendol didn't look even remotely touched by his sons pleading.

"Please, Father, I beg you, take the money."

The deal had fallen through because of, at least in Kylo's opinion and what he could garner from what happened, Brendol's greed. He wanted a higher price than most were willing to pay for someone like Armitage, especially because the courtesan was almost a year out of practice for his craft.

So Armitage begged, crawling around on the ground like a simple servant, pleading for his father to reconsider.

"I'll do anything Father, anything!"

"Then you'll stand up and do better next time! When we meet your next suitor, perhaps you'll return his advances unlike you've done in the past."

Kylo stood rigidly as always, and listened to their conversation. He was also paying attention to everything around them, because in such an emotionally charged time, people tended to lose a bit of their alertness. It was the perfect time for an assassin to strike.

"I can't do that, Father, you know how--"

"Then perhaps you don't deserve to live a life of luxury. Perhaps you'll remain here disappointing me, just as you've always done."

"No, please--" Armitage beseeched of him, but Brendol was already turning away.

"I'm done with this discussion. Let's hope I can find you a better suitor next time."

Armitage stumbled to his feet, weeping because of how close he'd gotten to leaving the decrepit castle. He turned to look at Kylo for a moment, as if checking that he was still there, before he ran from the castle, and down to the dying gardens.

It was overcast and a bit foggy as Armitage's brilliant green dress trailed after him, his outfit a bit too scant to wear when he was mostly alone, but Kylo said nothing about it. He ran barefoot like a damsel from the castle where he was kept locked up, and right down the steps to the gardens. In the withering grass, he fell, the jewels inlaid in the fabric of his dress chiming quietly together.

"He's a monster! An absolute monster!" Armitage cried out.

Kylo lingered nearby, a hand on his laser sword since he'd never been to this part of the gardens. He didn't even know there was a grass, since everything was mostly dead or dying in preparation for winter.

"And you!" Armitage shouted as he pointed back at Kylo. It stung, his head jerking to the side as Armitage pointed accusatorily at him. "You just stood there! Didn't do anything! Aren't you supposed to protect me, but how can you protect me when he hurts my heart so much!?"

Kylo bowed his head, and remained, as always, silent. He wanted to scoop Armitage up and take him far away from this place. He wanted to shower him in kisses, and wipe away every single tear. He'd be delicate, and use a cloth made of the softest silk so as not to bruise Hux's fair skin.

But instead, he stood rigid, and took the onslaught from Armitage as he accused Kylo of being cruel.

"You don't care about me! You just care about whatever sum my father is paying. And I'm a prisoner here! I'm no son, nor courtesan. I'm but a slave, and I'll be here until I'm old and useless!"

Armitage collapsed fully on to the grass then as he sobbed uncontrollably. Kylo sucked in his gut, and his throat grew hot with his own tears. How was he supposed to confess his feelings for Armitage now? How was he supposed to tell him that he could never save up enough money to buy Armitage, or how dirty it made him feel that he'd have to purchase the courtesan who'd stolen his heart, like a piece of furniture.

He debated walking over, kneeling down and taking Armitage in to his arms. How tight he'd hug him, and reassure him that things would work out in the end. He'd rock Armitage until he stopped crying, and then later, make him wonder why he'd ever been sad at all.

Instead, Kylo shifted his weight to one foot like he was going to walk over, but didn't move. His feet, and his profession, wouldn't let him.

So he stood guard like a stone statue, unmoving and seemingly uncaring as Armitage sobbed in to the grass that was dying just like his spirit.

* * *

A week later, Armitage had grown quiet. The loss of his potential suitor put a damper on the whole castle, and Kylo watched as Armitage wandered a bit aimlessly through its wall.

On one particular day, he ended up in what had once been a grand ballroom. The piano needed to be restrung and many of the overhead tiles had fallen down. It was a treacherous ground, though a large swath had been cleared for Armitage to walk upon, since he refused to be anything but barefoot.

On this particular day, he wore a gown that descended in color from white to purple near the bottom. It showed off a large swath of his back, and was sleeveless.

Armitage stood with a small wire of metal around one arm, and two very gaudy earrings that hung down to his shoulders. He gazed around the ballroom, obviously daydreaming about what it might have once been. But nobody had danced in this room in many years, and Kylo could tell Armitage's spirit was a bit more broken.

"What do you like to do in your spare time, Kylo?"

Kylo perked up, since Armitage hadn't spoken to him at all since the incident in the garden. He focused on Armitage, though didn't move as he thought over the question.

"I don't have spare time, sir," he answered.

"But if you did," Armitage said, and turned. When he set his gaze solely on Kylo, he could almost melt at how woozy it made him feel. Kylo's stomach tightened, and he tried to reign in his arousal as Armitage approached. Despite how his mood had made a slight down turn, he still oozed sultriness as he sauntered over, like the ground was liquid gold below his bare feet.

"If you had spare time to do whatever you wanted, what would you do?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Surely you must have some hobbies," Armitage said, and he slowly circled Kylo. Kylo could smell the perfume coming off of him, and wished more than anything to bury his nose in the crux right under Armitage's ear, and inhale its scent. Instead, he stood eerily still, and listened to every footfall or brush of cloth on the ground. Armitage stayed far enough away and gave Kylo a wide enough birth, there was still space between the fabric of his dress and Kylo's own person.

"This station, and this work, is my only interest," he answered, giving Armitage not even a hint of what he was thinking. Or a hint of his personality, either. He was trying to be neutral, so that Kylo being around was a non-issue. That way, he could more effectively get in to private spaces and be trusted to guard Armitage, which was something he'd managed to continue to do so far.

"And your interest is to... protect me?"

"Yes," Kylo answered as Armitage came up in front of him, with a devious smirk on his face.

"So you're not allowed to hurt me. Even if I hurt you?"

Underneath the black mask Kylo wore, he raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if Armitage would see the twitch in his mask, though he guessed not. "If you want to put it that way."

Out of the blue, Armitage pushed Kylo by the shoulder. It wasn't a hard shove, but enough that it drew Kylo's attention. He wasn't sure what Armitage was playing at, but this was a very dangerous game. He was well trained, and would defend himself even against his own employer if need be.

"Huh," Armitage mused, and got a triumphant look on his face. Then he raised a closed fist to do it a second time, though obviously harder. It was most likely a display that came out of some misplaced anger that he had to take out on somebody. But as he swung down on Kylo, Kylo reached up and snatched his arm out of thin air.

The move stunned Armitage, since until then, the only person who'd ever touched his skin since he'd come to live at the cast, was himself. Using this moment to his advantage, Kylo tugged Armitage forward, causing him to stumble until he was right in Kylo's face.

And at the iron tight grip, and how forceful Kylo pulled Armitage to himself, it had Armitage terrified. He gasped as he came within an inch of Kylo's face, and stared up in a fearfully stunned gaze that told Kylo he might have gone too far.

"Don't," Kylo warned, regardless as he tried to lay down that boundary. He wanted nothing more than to touch Armitage, and despite how this time seemed to call for a slap to the face, it might be too much for either man to handle. He was already so hot for Armitage, that any sort of abuse might make him act recklessly. This was a very dangerous situation Armitage had tumbled in to, and he didn't even know it.

Then, as abruptly as he'd grabbed Armitage and pulled him forward, he lightly pushed him back, and let him go. As Armitage took two or three steps away, his eyes began to water in fear. He stared at Kylo, like Kylo had betrayed him, before he inhaled a quiet gasp, and a tear rolled down his cheek. He looked like he was the one who'd suffered an inexcusable affront.

Then Armitage ran off, quietly crying as he went up the crumbling staircase to his bedroom. Kylo knew he was hurting, and that Kylo was the only other person in this entire castle that Armitage thought he could talk to. But Kylo gave him no reaction, and no caring response. He gave Armitage nearly nothing to work with, so Armitage ran up to his room in tears, and slammed the door behind.

But, being Brendol's rules, Kylo had to follow Armitage in to the room. Despite having been the one to emotionally bruise Armitage, Kylo still continued with his duties.

He walked past the bed where Armitage had flung himself, and pulled down a pillow to cry on. He went to the balcony, and out towards its stone railing. There, he stood quietly once again, ever guarding and protecting, and secretly aching for Armitage's touch.

* * *

Things after their confrontation had cooled between Armitage and Kylo. Even the news that Brendol had found Armitage a potential suitor hadn't repaired the damage to their relationship.

For now, Armitage sat quietly on one side of a luxurious transport ship as he waited to be delivered to meet his potential suitor. It was only supposed to be a weekend trip, though Kylo knew Armitage hoped that it would be forever. Whereas before, Armitage let slip small things about how he felt about his father, or things he'd learned while getting professional training, now he said almost nothing to Kylo.

Kylo assumed it was because Armitage thought he might be reporting back to Brendol, which of course, Kylo would never do anything of the sort.

But as they entered the atmosphere of a nearby planet, Kylo couldn't help but watch Armitage as he readjusted the sleeves of his dress.

It was that brilliant orange one that Kylo had first met Armitage in, and he wanted more than anything to see what was under its folds. Instead, he watched as Armitage messed with the strings on one of the sleeves, nervously trying to look his best.

"It's fine," Kylo said, and it drew Armitage's attention. He looked alert, and a bit afraid, before his gaze soured and he dropped his hands. He let out a quiet, "hmph," and stared out the window so he wouldn't have to look directly across the aisle at his guard.

The two pilots up front left the door that separated the cockpit open as they spoke to the central command, to figure out where the hangar was that Armitage would be greeted by the suitor and his guard.

As they got closer to the ground, they flew over a large swath of greenery, headed towards one of the cities in the more rural parts of the planet. Things were going smoothly, the pilots expertly trained, until a large explosion rocked the ship and sent Armitage flying out of his seat.

He was thrown to the side as something hit the transport, and one of the engines immediately caught on fire. Instantly, Kylo was up and out of his seat. He knelt at Armitage's side who looked confused and flustered, before he dragged the man up to his seat, and buckled him in. It was the most Kylo had ever touched Armitage, and the feel of a warm, writhing body in his grasp wasn't lost on Kylo.

But now was not the time to think of that. He looked up towards the pilots, who had a thousand different sensors screaming at them for their immediate attention.

"Mayday, mayday, this is the SJ-1 transport for Brendol Armitage's estate. We've sustained damage in the third of four engines..." the copilot went on, as the pilot tried to control their descent as their engine lost power. Just as the pilot was relaying that they could make it on three engines, a second projectile hit an engine on the other side, and the ship began to take a nosedive.

Kylo threw himself in to the seat next to Armitage, and buckled up. He turned to look at Armitage, who stared right back with fearfully wide eyes. "What's happening?"

"We're being attacked." Those engines definitely hadn't blown themselves up. And they could have finished the destination without one engine if it had been a malfunction. But two engines? Somebody was actively trying to gun them down.

"By who?"

"I don't know." Kylo could feel the adrenaline pulsing through his brain. It quickened his pulse and made him breathe heavier, so he tried to concentrate on remaining calm as the plane slowly tumbled out of the sky.

A few seconds later, while Kylo waited from any word from the cockpit, he heard the pilot shout back to them. "Brace for impact!"

Armitage gasped, his hands gripping the seat of the bench where he was belted in. Kylo turned, finally addressing his ward.

"Armitage," he said, and Armitage looked up, surprised and still scared. _I love you. I can't live without you. Thinking of another man dancing with you tonight has killed me. _He could say all of these things in this moment before they might die, but instead, he remained cold and distant. "I'll protect you."

Armitage nodded curtly once, and hope , before they hit the ground at half speed than when they'd entered the atmosphere. The entire ship spun 360 degrees on its axis, and they were buffeted side to side as they waited for the ship to stop. Trees around them ripped and scratched at the hull, as they landed at the very edge of a clearing that the pilots had aimed for.

It may have only been five seconds, but it felt like a lifetime from when they hit the ground to when the ship finally screeched to a halt. When it stopped, it was with a jerk, and Kylo could feel the bruise that the seat belt had made from the impact.

Finally stopped though, Kylo looked up, and could see Armitage's head groggily swaying from side to side. The cabin was a mess, with all the overhead bins popped open, and a few spare parts strewn around from where bolts had come free.

Immediately, Kylo was up and out of his seat. He unbuckled Armitage, and reached up to tilt his face back, and wipe some hair free from his forehead. "Armitage, Armitage are you alright?" He asked, and slowly Armitage came to.

He most likely had a concussion, for which Kylo waved his hand in front of Armitage's face. "Armitage, you need to get up. We need to leave."

"What- have we stopped?" He asked, a bit woozy.

"Yes, now get up," he said. Kylo had no time for the pleasantries, or to kiss Armitage and thank the stars that he was still alive. Instead, he unbuckled Armitage's seat belt, and helped the man to get up. Once on his feet though, Armitage seemed to realize where he was, and get his bearings back.

Taking Armitage's hand, Kylo walked to the ramp door, and had to turn the manual override to get it open. Slowly the ramp lowered, and revealed a scene of turned up trees and shrubbery, but also bright daylight.

Once opened enough, Kylo walked down first, and hopped on to the forest floor below. It would be hard for Armitage who was perpetually shoeless, though he suspected that might have been Brendol's choice for his son.

Kylo turned to the ship, and held up his arms since the ramp halted a foot or so off the ground. "Come down, I've got you."

Slowly Armitage descended, though he looked unsure and quite afraid. Kylo waited for Armitage's descent, and felt his knees grow weak as Armitage got to him.

Upon the ramp, Armitage knelt down, and put his hands on Kylo's shoulders. Then Kylo lifted him from the ramp, and placed him gently on the ground. A second passed between them, as Kylo held Armitage's hips, and looked down at the man who was mostly unscathed, except for his brain being rattled around a bit.

Armitage opened his mouth to say something, looking up at Kylo in all sincerity, before they heard something that sounded like men shouting nearby.

In alarm, Kylo took Armitage's hand, and led him through the trees towards the grass opening where he assumed their rescue would be able to see them. The men who'd shot them down would be able to see them too, but Kylo could fight them off. At least, he hoped he could.

Finally out of the woods, Kylo turned back towards the voices that grew closer, and put Armitage behind himself.

"Stay back," he instructed, and he could feel Armitage right behind him, though walking backwards in unison with each of Kylo's step.

Not watching where he was going, Armitage gasped as he tripped on a wayward tree branch. But when he fell, Kylo pulled the silver saber from his belt, and immediately illuminated it. A second later, blaster bolts went flying past them, and Kylo spun his saber as he deflected them not from one, or two, but three men who came forward. Behind them though, Kylo could see a few more, one of whom hopped up in to the ship, possibly to finish off the pilots.

Under him, Armitage scuttled back a bit to get out from being nearly directly underneath him. Kylo fought off the thieves as he fired their blasts back at them with a practiced hand, the pain he felt from the seat belt now completely forgotten.

He hit one bandit square in the face, the other in the knee. Then he pulled the third ones weapon from him, and it landed at Kylo's feet. He went to reach it only to be struck by blaster fire from another bandit who he hadn't seen coming. It sliced right down the side of his face, cutting his mask clear in half and all the way down his cheek.

Kylo fell back with a quiet grunt until he got down to a knee, though held up his saber to fend off any more blaster fire. Behind him, though he'd half landed on Armitage's legs, he heard Armitage gasp quietly at his failing. 

It spurned Kylo on to get up, and grab the blaster he'd initially gone for. Then, storming towards the bandits with determined anger, he fired back on them with their own gun. Each man went down with a single hot, despite how Kylo never deluminated his saber.

He stormed down the bandits, until the very last one came out from the ship. Kylo shot him square int he stomach, and his body fell to the forest floor with a quiet thud. Taking a moment to think and concentrate, Kylo finally deluminated his saber. He looked around at the carnage, and sneered at the men who'd tried to take his, and Armitage's life away.

Kylo locked the saber back on to his belt, and then let the pain of having been singed by a blaster bolt to set in. "Kriff," he cursed, and shouldered the blaster by its strap. Then he reached up to press his fingers in to the hinges on the inside. The mask hissed quietly as it detached, the front vocodor lifting up slightly, before Kylo could pull it off. The mask, now nearly cut in half, lay sputtering and the mechanics made it twitch and hiss.

A few shards of very fine glass were still stuck in his flesh, which he could feel. But his eye itself seemed to be unscathed. He looked down at his mask which had been so expensive, and served him so well.

Then he turned back to Armitage, and was stunned to see him in real, actual sunlight without the tinted glass distorting his view. While he stood in bright orange that exactly matched the color of his hair, he looked gorgeous. He was scared, and a bit frayed, but his eyes lit up at the sight of Kylo's bare face.

For a moment they both froze, since neither had seen each other in true reality. It passed between them that they were both, actually, quite similar in age, and longing.

That was when Kylo couldn't help himself. What he'd waited to do for so long, and had held himself back from, all came surging forward at the fact that they'd both almost just died. He rushed towards Armitage who ran towards him, and he scooped the smaller man up in to his arms.

Armitage let out a small squeal at how tight Kylo hugged him, and picked him up off the ground for a moment. Armitage clung to Kylo, the fabric of his dress swirling around both of them at the pace in which Armitage had surged forward.

When he set Armitage down, Kylo pulled the man in to a deeply passionate kiss, mixed with a fiery passion Kylo unleashed on him. He pulled Armitage close with both arms wrapped around him, as if his arms were the safest place for Armitage to be right now.

And they were. He would never, ever let go of Armitage if he didn't have to. But then it was Armitage who pulled out of the kiss, and Kylo was left wanting to lay down right there with Armitage and show him just how much he cherished the ginger he'd been guarding for months now.

"You're hurt," Armitage said as he cupped Kylo's face with concern and his thumb rested just off to the side of the long line of red that pooled with dots of blood from being singed shut.

"I hardly feel it at all," he reassured, heart pounding in his throat as he stared at Armitage who was closer than he'd ever been before.

"I never knew," Armitage said as his eyes wandered to Kylo's face, and he took in the very first sight of his protector.

"I've loved you since the day I came to your home. I--" just then, Kylo looked up because he could hear the whirring blades of their rescue ship. The pilots, wherever they were in death, had successfully called in the emergency.

"You have?" Armitage asked, drawing Kylo's attention again. He scoured Armitage's face, and tried to tell him everything he could all in one quick glance. But it was impossible to tell Armitage so much in such a short time, and with the depth at which Kylo had fallen for him.

"I regret every time I never told you of my love, how much I honor you and cherish every glance, and every word you bestow upon me," Kylo confessed, his arms still around Armitage.

"I wish you'd have said something, then maybe--" Kylo cut him off with another hard kiss, and Armitage's arms were trapped between them as Kylo was enraptured with Armitage. He kissed slowly and fully bodied, with soft lips that only barely stung now that he had Armitage in his arms.

When Kylo groaned in to the kiss, led forward by his arousal for the courtesan who was finally in his arms, that was when Kylo knew to pull away. "We need to go," he said, and Armitage nodded his head, though he looked a bit dizzy. Kylo hoped it was from their kiss as he stepped away, fully aware that there might be more bandits nearby who would come to help their dead friends.

"Okay," Armitage said, but he took Kylo's hand as Kylo broke out of their embrace. Then they ran towards the transport, where some guards were pouring out, armed with blasters though not pointed towards Armitage or Kylo. They ran to safety, and boarded the ship slightly bruised, though alive.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
